


Up and coming

by RedSwan24



Series: Shadowhunters Next Gen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, lots of demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: The next generation of Shadowhunters are figuring out how to be good Shadowhunters but with trouble brewing on the horizon and a loved one going missing, will they rise to the occasion or crack under the pressure?Aka the original guys have kids and Bad things happenI’m really bad at summaries





	Up and coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main story of the Shadowhunter next gen series, there will be other little segments like one shots of little short stories to give further detail x

“MELODY I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL RAZIEL TURN THAT ALARM OFF OR I WILL FUCKING STAKE YOU!!!!!” 

It was 5:00 am and the group was all sleeping at the loft. Each person was draped or curled up on a bit of furniture after the movie marathon they had last night and were intending on getting a lie in since they had the day off for “team bonding”. In other words Wren was just a really smooth talker and got Alec to give in.

“It’s not mine! Why did you assume it was me” Melody whined, stretching her limbs with a yawn. “Because most of the time it is!” Max responded angrily, shooting her a sleepy death glare. “Guys shut up its too early for your bullshit” said Brooklyn shoving her head under a couch cushion. 

By this time Tiberius had gotten up. “Where’s Wren?” He asked, looking around and noticing a severe lack of his brother.  
“I don’t know” Brooklyn stated, rolling her eyes. “Last time I checked we were all asleep!”  
“Haha hilarious”  
“I’m not joking”  
Brooklyn and Tiberius began to bicker back and forth with Melody occasionally chipping in with a half-hearted “guys stop” or Max grumbling “not again”. 

The argument was abruptly stoped when they heard sniggering coming from the direction of Brooke’s bedroom. They opened the door to find Wren holding an alarm clock in his hands, his entire frame shaking due to his silent laughter. All four of the teenagers immediately turned all energy on to him. They were shooting him the worst death glares he’d ever seen and could feel the anger radiating off of his parabati. Wren gulped and then ran for it, bolting through the front door. The others took off after him with the sole intention of beating his ass.  
“WREN!!!!!!”

At around 10:00 the group (minus Wren) all trekked into the institute, looking disheveled and tired.  
“Whoooaaa, what happened to you lot?”  
The four teens turned to see Jace smirking at their appearance. He looked to his oldest son for an explanation. However he received one from Brooklyn instead.  
“Your son. Your son happened”  
“What he do this time?”  
Brooklyn looked at Tiberius to explain. She isn’t very functional when she hasn’t had her morning tea.  
“We didn’t sleep until around 3:30 this morning since we had a Harry Potter marathon-“  
“Did someone say Harry Potter?” As if he had been summoned, Simon had appeared just beside Jace, scaring the teens slightly.  
“Uhhh yeah, anyway, then Wren decided it be funny to wake us up at 5:00 and then proceed to let us chase him around New York at that unholy hour.”  
“Yeah we lost him around Rockefeller centre so we decided to make our way back here” Max added running a hand through his hair to try and neaten it.  
“We have no friggin clue where he is!”  
Jace and Simon shared a smirk.   
“He’s asleep in his room”  
The group looked at them with twitching faces, then Brooklyn stalked off in the direction of Wren’s room. A few minutes later a loud air horn could be heard throughout the institute, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Even Alec stuck his head out of his office saying “what the he-“ however his comment was drowned out by a very loud scream of “MOTHER FU-GAHHHH” followed by a thud.  
“BRRRROOOOOKKKEE YOU RACOON GET BACK HERE!”  
“You screwed us over first asshole!” Brooklyn then waltzed back in to the main area a smug look on her tired face. She looked at her dad with an innocent smile   
“Wrens awake” she said as positively as she could, causing everyone, including Alec to burst into laughter!  
“It’s not funny” Wren whined, his face screwed up into a pout.

After the five teens took a well deserved nap, they met Jace and Izzy in the training room to a least try and get something productive done that day.

“Okay guys today we’ll be working on hand to hand combat so everyone pair up” Izzy said her eyes sweeping over the bunch as she spoke, “Tiberius where you’re an adult you can over look these four morons, make sure they don’t do anything stupid”  
“Heeeeyyy!” Wren said in a scandalised voice, “Brooklyn isn’t moron!” Brooklyn looked at Wren appreciatively. “She’s a racoon there’s a difference” Melody and Max burst into laughter.   
“Why am I a racoon of all thin-“  
“Enough!” Tiberius yelled to take back some control. “Brooklyn, Wren where you guys are parabati you can fight each other” he gestured to the left side of the room, “and Max, you and melody can train over there”   
Melody raised her hand and sweetly said “is the no biting rule still in place?”   
Tiberius sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while Izzy and Jace left the room sniggering. “This is gonna be a looonng day”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I won’t have a regular posting schedule but I’ll try to upload as often as I can! Comments and feedback are appreciated!!!
> 
> Love you guys and thanks for reading xx  
Chapter 2 up soon


End file.
